Amnesia
by Dee-Ella
Summary: Damon seems to have lost his memory. Will Stefan and Elena be able to help him get that back? Will Stefan and Elena ever learn what made Damon lose his memories? Rated M for language and all. It's based off season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_** ** _: I don't own any characters, it belongs to L.J. Smith for the Novels and Julie Plec and her team of writers and producers for the TV show. The story however, is completely mine._**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

I had walked, more like stumbled into the house that I had known for years but today that exact house looked like a place I had never seen in my life. But somewhere in my subconscious the location was well fit for me to walk to it after everything that had happened to me. Being locked in a dark area with no access to the outside world, I had done well in trying to stay sane with everything that was happening with me and around me. I had been with that crap for years and needed to get out of the horrible life that I had been living for the past some odd days which felt like many years. I had seemed to lost count of the days after a few weeks and maybe I could blame the lost state of my mind set that I was in. Escaping from there and coming home was a blur that I wished I knew. Never the less, I was glad to be out of the hell and back with people I had cared for and somewhere in my mind still held some special place though I didn't remember it.

I open the large door and enter inside the room, which had passageway. I walked down the passageway and come to the three steps that walks me into the living room. A headache starts to plague me and it's worse like a hangover, but I'm pretty sure I'm not drunk. I'm losing time or am losing my mind. Why don't I remember what had happened or how I got here? Everything in my mind is gone. Like poof gone. I remember nothing. What is the last thing I remember? I say thinking harder, putting pressure on my mind that refuses collect what it remembers last. I know I was at that cell where I had spent five years in 1950's but then what happened I don't remember. Was it because I was hit hard on my head or was it because…I didn't wanna remember. Why was my mind playing such tricks or why wasn't it letting me remember my own name? It was like I had just woken up from a surgery in general anaesthesia and I had forgotten everything including my own name.

"Damon"

A voice called out but I didn't know who that voice belonged to or who that voice was addressing to but there was no one except for me and that person who had just called me out. I turned to that voice and saw a face with brown doe eyes with dark brown hair that were sleek, parted near the middle with a red streak of hair. I didn't know who she was but I could see that she was pretty. I looked at her with confusion in my eyes as to why she was addressing me. With that look I stared at her. My blue eyes looking at her brown ones waiting of what was she gonna do next. I had no memory of who she was or what she meant to me. I was standing here looking at a beautiful girl but I had no idea who she was and what hurts the most is that she seemed to know me. How did that happen?

 **Elena's POV**

What's wrong with Damon? I don't know what I can do to him to make feel him better. I really wish I did; but there nothing for me to do when I don't know of what's wrong with him. He won't talk to me or tell me anything. I decided that it's not the right time to give up on him. He needs me right now. I know he doesn't remember me but I do remember who he is and what he means to me. And I really hope that's enough for both of us. If I remember for both of us I could maybe make it work. I really wanna bring him back to me.

With that though in my mind I walk towards the room he was in with a small smile, hoping he would acknowledge it and well this smile might bring him right back to me. With a smile on my beautiful face I walked inside the room where Damon was.

"Damon"

I called out only to receive a confused look on his face as if he didn't know who I was or what I meant to him. A tear streamed down my face as I looked up at his blue eyes that had so much pain in them. I couldn't control myself anymore. His saddened eyes, his sad and confused look on his face made me wanna throw myself at him and just kiss him already. But well if he didn't know who I was it wasn't probably the right thing to do. I looked at him with love, affection and care in my eyes for him.

"You don't remember me."

I said with a shrug and a slight disappointment in my voice. He was the one that I had loved and was still willing to love if he could or could not remember me. I wouldn't give up on him or our love. This is just one of the hurdles in our life and I wouldn't let it destroy our love. I thought.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. And you are…"

I left the last bit for him to fill out. Hoping he would be able to remember his name. A name he had been called for over 170 years. A name that he told me when I met him first. Well I sighed as I waited for him to say something or do something. I didn't know what he would do because that's one thing I couldn't be sure about him.

 **Stefan's POV**

I was back to my room listening to every word that was being exchanged in the room below me. I wasn't sure how to help my brother because well I wasn't there, when he needed me. I needed to know how to be here for him now. I couldn't let myself repeat that mistake all over again. I kept a drink beside me and took a sip of it at regular intervals. I wasn't sure how to handle the things that were unravelling.

Why was I so dumb that it didn't register to me that my brother was missing? Why was I so taken in my daily life that I let my brother's life go in vain? Why didn't I raise my voice when I could not see him around for three days? I had Elena here and I didn't' realize my brother was in trouble. I wish I had rescued him then. I would have had my Damon back and not a guy who looks like him but is not him. I want my elder brother back and I am willing to do anything to bring him back to me.

 **Damon's POV**

Elena's words were ringing in his mind. Why was she making it harder for me? Didn't she understand that I didn't remember who she was? So what good did her words do? If I didn't remember her, her words were just a harsh reminder of the cruel reality. I looked at her with the same confused look I had given her earlier. When she spoke again it was like Angel was speaking and her name sent me into another world. I closed my eyes for a second but her next words brought me back from the dreamland I had seem to have sent myself in.

"Damon"

I knew this only because she had just called me that a few seconds ago and I wasn't gonna forget that just yet. It wasn't like everything was going above my head. My head. Did I bang it somewhere? Why in the fucking world wasn't I able to remember who I was or what I was?

I could see a big tacky ring on my hand with a 'D' craved inside a crest that had a blue stone in it. Why was I even wearing such a big ring? Who was I? I kept thinking. Maybe somewhere or someday I will find out about myself again.

 **Elena's POV**

He remembered his name. Well then again I had just said it a few seconds ago. He didn't tell me his last name. I shouldn't push him to tell me things just yet. He needs time and his space. I shouldn't pry over him and give him what he needs. I looked at him and smiled. My smile was to show him that I was happy that he was doing some progress. He needed to just find himself back again and I would of course do anything to bring his memories back.

I moved closer to him and put my hands on his cheeks and held them there. I wasn't wanting to go ahead than that just yet. I knew he didn't remember me or knew what I was to him but I did and I wanted him to know that-that I remember who he was and what he had meant to me. I kissed his cheek softly, abruptly breaking the soft peck on his cheek. I didn't wanna jump into it without being sure what it would do to him.

 **Damon's POV**

I looked at her with complete shock as I felt her hands around my face. She needed to stop doing this. I didn't know why she was doing this to me but before I could say anything or do anything about it. Her lips replaced her hands in a small peck. I smiled not knowing what it meant. I smiled because it felt good. But the moment was short-lived as she withdrew it abruptly. I didn't know what to do so I stared at her. Speechless or lost at words I stood there looking at her, not knowing what I should be doing or saying anymore or what would make her to leave me alone. I was a stranger to myself with people that seem to know everything about me. I only hoped that I would be able to recognize myself again and be with them as I used to earlier; before everything happened to me.

 **Elena's POV**

I wish I had not let myself go that easily. I wished I had fought her words and not let her words be the Final thing that stood between me and my Damon. This guy might have the façade of Damon but in his heart is not that Damon with whom I fell in love with- for who I left Stefan and for whom I would fight the universe to be with him. I feel guilty for letting Caroline drive me and say things that made me abandon him in the time that I should have been with him. Had he not gone I would still have my Damon with me. I'm sorry Damon I let you down. I know you would not have let me get hurt but today I let you get hurt with what I did to you.

I walk away from there seeing him like this was hurting me a lot and knowing that I was somewhat responsible was making it worse. I let my tears fall down my eyes and walked outside the door. I needed to get away from Damon or the person that was there in the Salvatore Boarding House's Living room. I needed air to breathe. How was I going to get his memories back when I know he didn't keep a journal? Maybe Stefan might be able to help Damon come back to me. It was my fault and now Stefan has also lost his brother, all because of me. My life and my decisions have never been so bad like it was right now. There was nothing that was going right in my life right now. I wanted to meet up with Caroline and had decided to talk to her about it all maybe Bonnie Bennett could help me. Who knows what might help him click and make him as he used to be.

Maybe…

* * *

 **Please go easy on me. I am very new at this. I've not have much experience in this field as of yet but I hope you all will enjoy and review this story. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon's POV**

What was wrong with me? Why don't I remember how I got here or who I am? I have this ring in my hand but I don't have any idea of it significance. Who was I? Where am I? Why don't I know anything? Why am I staring at this girl? Who is this girl standing in front of me? I now know her name is Elena but I still don't know who she is?

I wish my memories would return but until that happens I need to make sure my life is what I want it to be and not what I will be forced to live by others who know me. With that in my mind I turn away from her and walk away towards what looks like the Parlor, I pour myself a drink and as I let the warm liquid tickle down my throat I hope that my memories would come back.

I really wanna remember what or who I am and most importantly who she is? Why is she so set on making me remember? Will my questions ever be answered? Or will I always be wondering about the questions that are arising today. Who can I turn to answer all my queries? I keep wondering that something in my brain would trigger my lost memories.

 **Elena's POV**

With a heavy sigh, I walk inside the house again. My face looks flushed but I still try and keep a calm gesture. I see him standing near the fire I had left him a while ago. He had poured himself a drink. Maybe that might help him come back to us. With a desire to bring him back to us and to do everything in my power to get my Damon back I take a step towards him.

I look at him and my eyes start to tear up again. I had taken ages to make myself calm again and seeing him I lost it all over again, He's so lost and yet he's adorable. I try to tell my brain that it's not the right time to think about how adorable he is when he doesn't remember me. Me of all people. He should have at-least remembered me. I am the girl who fell he fell in love with at first sight. Aren't I? I keep telling myself that's it's only an obstacle, with his memory and once we get over this he will be back to normal. But a part of me wishes that I knew what caused it so I could help him out in any way I can.

Was it because he had spent a lot of time back in there is why he refuses to remember who I was? Whatever it was I shouldn't push him to tell me about it. I thought. It's best for everyone that he figures out things on his own. I will not give up on him no matter what the circumstances are. I will fight till the day I die. I looked at him and thought of leaving the room. It was so hard being in the same room as him and not getting what my heart desired. I wanted to rip off his clothes and throw him in the bed with me but well he would freak out.

I move away from him thinking that if I am away, I may get a chance to get over this. But something stops me and freezes me as I start moving away.

 **Stefan's POV**

Is it my fault that my brother is like this? I should have looked harder when he didn't come back. I should have put in all my effort in finding him and I shouldn't have given up on my brother. Oh well there's no point in crying over spilled milk now is there. I have to find a way to be there for him now. I can't lose him. He's my friend, my elder brother and the person that I had turned back in 1864 because I didn't wanna be alone.

A sigh escapes my mouth; but how does one go around helping someone when they don't know what's wrong with the guy? I stared at my journal as I started writing it. The cruel words were staring into my dark consciousness as if saying to me that I had been so damn stupid to not notice that he was missing and wasn't with Elena. My jealously of him dating my ex-girlfriend got the best of me. I should have noticed that he wasn't there with Elena, and I shouldn't have let Katherine drive me away from noticing that my elder brother was MISSING. I cruse you Katherine. You're the reason my brother is this way. I thought. Well it wasn't Katherine's fault. No matter how much I want to blame her for distracting me-the fault falls on me and not her. She was just trying to have a good time before she died but it was I who should have noticed that my brother was missing. I can't blame anyone but me for that. I keep writing in my journal. The emotions that this entry is giving me are more than what I thought I could handle. I don't wanna blame myself but help him to become the guy I love and she loves. I know it is killing her seeing him like this but what else can we do. We don't know why he is this way but I am pretty sure it has to do with where he was when I was rolling in bed with Katherine.

 **Damon's POV**

I held her hand to stop her. Seeing her freeze in her tracks I ask her with a small smile, seeing that she knows who I am and well would know more about me since I and not aware of this fact.

"You can tell me who I am, right?"

I tell her hoping that she would open up to me about myself and not hide anything from me. Unless it's things she doesn't know about me. Well I have no idea who I am and I am dying to know about myself. Moreover where I am? And who's the guy upstairs? I turn to her and wipe her tears. Why do I keep showing her this affection or care? I should turn cold towards her.

 **Elena's POV**

He was asking me to tell him who he was. Wow. I will tell him all I know about it. The parts of his life that I don't know I guess Stefan will have to fill out for me. I look at him and nod my head agreeing to tell him about himself.

"You're Damon Salvatore, the first son of Giuseppe Salvatore and Lillian Salvatore. You were born on 18 June 1839 in Mystic Falls. Then seven years, your younger brother Stefan was born."

I started telling him his life story in the chronicle order. Whatever I knew I told him. I told him about his mother's sudden death with consumption. Even about how he was turned into a vampire, and I could see anger rising in his expressions as I finished telling him that. I knew it was hard to listen to the fact that his own father shot him in the chest. I told him that he had decided against turning into a vampire in the beginning but Stefan forced him after killing their father and feeding on him. I told him everything from coming to Mystic Falls to torture and punish Stefan for turning him into a vampire to him falling in love with me. I told him that we had the perfect summer before I had to go to college. I also told him that we rescued Stefan from the Quarry that he was in and that Silas is Stefan's doppelganger who was now dead. I told him that he had once told me not very long ago that no one tells him how he live his life, no one tells him who he love, especially not some vindictive prehistoric witch and definitely not the universe, and he's not gonna let someone else's idea of destiny stop him from loving me or being with me or building a future with me because I am his life.

I told him that we had helped Stefan get his memories back as he was linked with Silas by Silas' ex-fiancée Qestiyah and we had gone through hell learning of Bonnie's death. But she came back after Tessa made her the anchor. I told him that Stefan had killed Silas and before Katherine died she had helped him with his PTSD. I told him that his nemesis Katherine had also died, well she died of old age since he had had forced her on Silas as he drained out the cure from her which she had been given by me.

I told him that I love him and will get him through this; but the question in my mind is how much of this is he gonna believe. Nothing? Or maybe some parts of what I had told him. I am not sure of what he believes in because I don't see any expression on his face. Maybe I had given him too much to process at once. Had I? Was this walk in the memory lane a mistake from my side? Or was I right in doing so?

 **Damon's POV**

I had listened to every word of my life story. How I came here after so many years? How I met her again? Everything sounded like an interesting story but was there any truth to it. I had this ring which according to her protected me from the sun and thus from dying. Was I to believe in everything she said? I didn't know what to believe in anymore. The more I thought of her words about my life the more it confused me. I turned away holding my head in my hands as if I was in pain. And I was- not a physical pain or a scar or something but well mental pain. It was like I had been stabbed with something sharp in my brain and I couldn't pull it out.

I needed to know these things but I didn't wanna get them all together in one go. I wished she had taken my life story in a slower pace to tell me. According to her we both had free time on our hands-beauty of eternity. I took a sip of my drink in my hand. The warm drink tickling down my throat I could feel my anger building inside me. I had to talk to my brother about it but well what would I talk about to him. Would I ask him why he killed our father or why he forced me to turn? Why didn't he wanna be alone in the new found eternity? Or why couldn't he respect my wishes when I told him I wanted to die? I didn't know what I had to ask him but I knew this that I needed to have a talk with my brother.

 **Stefan's POV**

Elena should have gone slower in telling Damon about his history. I can't even begin to imagine what he might be feeling right now but I have a feeling that **….**

A shadow appears at my door frame and a different kind of fear takes over my body. I have never experience this fear where I can feel myself getting Goosebumps all over my body with cold chills running down my spine. I was a vampire who was over hundred and fifty years old and I had never felt this way before as I was feeling right now. I knew this was inevitable but I hoped I would have a warning or some more time before this happened.

I had heard every word of their conversation and everything happening in the rooms below me but I had not contemplated that this would happen so soon. I had left writing in my journal and found myself staring at those hungry eyes as if it was about to kill me. I just wish Elena had given me a warning earlier so I would be prepared for this inevitable event. I looked at it's vamped out expression and another wave of fear set inside me. What had he turned into? Was he still the same guy as before or had he changed after the events that had happened to him while I was busy with Katherine.

I looked at him again and found myself speechless and at loss of words. But however, I was able to spit out words that I was meaning to say, the minute it had entered the door frame of my room. It had taken all the courage and strength I had inside me to say these words. I had never thought I would be at a loss of words. A guy who journals every now then or well everyday was at a loss of words. What had fate done to him? Was it fate or something else… I needed to think on the words that I had to say and not anything else. Bringing myself back to the reality with a shake in my head, I looked at the terrifying eyes that were making me speechless and said the words which I had meant to say earlier but the fear inside me had prevented me from saying.

"Look I can explain everything."

* * *

 **Please R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon's POV**

"Then I guess you better start explaining."

I said in an angry tone. Why was it so important for him to turn me or moreover force me to turn into a vampire? Wasn't I better off dead? If the girl I loved was dead what was the point of me becoming a vampire? Was it his brotherly love that he forced me to turn? What was it that gave him the right to force me into something against my will?

"Speak"

I said getting angrier. Had he lost his tongue and his voice at my sight or what was the reason he wasn't speaking? I was getting frustrated at his silence.

"Your silence is deafening, brother."

I said in an agitated tone. Why was he testing my patience? He couldn't see that I was losing my mind already. I wish I could get him to speak and tell him why he did what he thought was right for me and not let me follow my own choice. I wish I had an answer for that but unfortunately my mind was like wiped clean of any memories of that time so what he and Elena were telling me was what I was living at. It felt like I had no life of my own. I had become a puppet that was controlled either by Elena or by my so called brother. I had enough it was high time that I had taken control over my life again. I needed to know and remember the past so that I wasn't driven by what other people were saying to me and telling me. I had no way to check how much of it was true or was there any truth in it or was I being fed lies by this girl who claimed to love me and this brother of mine since my life was a clean slate. I didn't know who I was or what I was. I had to depend on these people and their so called truths. I wasn't aware how much of their story was real or was it completely untruthful.

"So…that's how you explain everything, huh. Great work, keep up the performance, Stefan."

I clapped my hands and rolled my eyes. So I was right there was no truth in anything they told me was there now I thought. I didn't know why Stefan was acting like his tongue was taken by a devil. I was so sure that he was going to tell me everything but with the things unravelling in front of my I'm not that sure of it anymore. I in fact am doubting whether or not he's gonna tell me everything like he said. With a sigh I started to move and get away from him that's when his hand stopped me.

 **Stefan's POV**

I was trying to push not having to answer his questions till I had no other choice but to tell him about it. I wasn't trying to make him angry or angrier. If that had happened I am not to blame. It was never my intention to piss him off. He didn't know who he was or what he was doing here. And I of all people knew how that felt. I had been in that state for quite a lot of time. It not only angers you that you can't remember who you are and people tell you different types of stories and you're not sure what to believe in and what not to. I knew that very well and that's why I had burned my old journals because I didn't want to be the person in them.

Looking at my brother or whoever this person was without memory of how he became who he is or what he was doing here, I was frozen. I couldn't utter a word out of the new found fear I had for this man who was in my brother's meat suit but wasn't my brother. He was a guy with a clean slate, only to be filled by the truths that Elena and I were able to tell him. We were trying to make him feel a part of the family that he had left after mother and father had died. Well father was his fault but their mother had died of Tuberculosis. So the Salvatore brothers were the family that was left. They had uncles who had died or were killed somehow. But why am I thinking of this when I should be thinking of what to tell this guy who's asking me to speak. I needed to come up with answer that would satisfy his needs for now. I didn't know how to summarize the whole life in words that weren't too harsh for him or how to tell him of what I know. I kept pushing him-I could see he was getting angry at me for not answering but well I needed to know what I was going to tell him before I spoke. I could feel his clapping sending cold chills down my spine. Every clap was making me move a step closer to the fear that loomed over me. I wasn't aware of what my brother could do anymore.

When he started going away I thought whatever I had in my mind was sufficient for his queries for now so I grabbed his hand forcing him to turn to face me. I could see the anger in his eyes. His blue eyes had veins popped out and his sclera was red. I could see his blood shot eyes and it scared me because at this point I had no idea what my brother could do.

"I-didn't wanna be alone Damon."

I start out with the facts that he probably knows but I don't care if he hears it again from me because well it was the truth. I wasn't lying about anything. Whatever was coming out of my mouth was nothing but the complete truth and Damon needed to know that. Well how could I tell him that what I was saying was the truth but I knew I couldn't stop? So I continued after letting out a sigh. As I relived my own history in parts that I was telling him.

"I had just killed our father and in that process I had found myself among the creatures that had an eternity of a lifetime. And well I didn't wanna spend it all alone. I guess I needed my brother."

I told him trying to avoid making a direct eye connection. I still had to tell him about Katherine and our dispute with her. And moreover what happened when I told our father about it. I had to find courage to retell him history that was too way in the past but without the whole history he wouldn't be able to find himself.

I cleared my throat and told him about everything starting with how he left the Confederacy to be able to spend more time with Katherine and how it upset father. I told him everything that Katherine had compelled us to forget and how she manipulated us into keeping her secret. I also told him how I betrayed his trust when I told our father about Katherine being a vampire indirectly. I told him each and everything-including the words that he had told me about making my life miserable. I knew I could have omitted that part but well I was trying to come clear to him. I was trying to get him to trust me but well I couldn't say what was going on in his mind. I had known him the longest but yet I couldn't tell what was going on with him.

I had told him everything that had happened in the past years-how Elena had become a vampire and how Elena and I had broken up because of the sire bond. How they had gotten through that and then through the loss of Jeremy? How the cure was forced to Katherine? And how he didn't notice for three months that I was missing but later did rescue me? I told him everything to the point of Katherine's death. If he had heard what Elena had said and what I said he would have found similarities in our speech which meant that we both were telling him the real thing and not something that was made up.

 **Damon's POV**

I was hearing to every word that came out of his mouth and wondered how much of it was really true or was it all a made up story. But then it struck to me that Elena had also told me the same story in different words-the story was the same. So either both of them were lying or both of them were telling the truth. I had a hard time deciding who was lying and who was telling the truth.

I kept repeating Stefan's words in my mind to hope that they would start to seep inside my brain and make sense to me. But I found that the more I thought of Stefan's words about my past, and how I was turned and about this Katherine girl the angrier I got. Though I had no memory of Katherine or my father but listening to how we were killed made me lose my temper.

I didn't realize that I had hit my brother until I heard a crash and when I turned to see what it was; I realized that it was my brother crashing against the cupboard in the opposite direction. Who was I turning into? Was I turning bad or being bad was me? I had no fucking idea. It was like I was a completely blank slate. Being bad and hurting my brother felt like the right thing to do and was making me feel more myself so I thought of continuing the bad side of myself. Maybe that way I would get my old life back if that was possible. I used my vamp speed to my fallen brother. I hit him hard as he was just getting up and he crashed into the same cupboard he had crashed earlier breaking it-I guess.

 **Stefan's POV**

Here I was telling him about his own history and the next minute I am crashing in my own cupboard. That's not fair. If you can't bear to listen to your past then don't and leave, this isn't the way for you to react. Why are you hitting me? Okay maybe I am a teeny bit responsible for turning you but that's all.

"All the pain in the world won't change what had happened in the past, brother"

"Yeah but it will make me feel better."

He said before hitting me again. I let him hit me; I thought maybe-maybe if he kept hitting me he may remember what he meant to me or what he was. I wasn't wanting to him back because that may have just pissed him off more. I looked at him as he kept hitting me. What was he trying to prove? Was he taking his anger of something I had no idea of? I wanted to help him but how does one help someone when one doesn't know what's wrong.

"Feel better now, brother?"

Brother!? What was trying to do, piss him off even more so that he would hit me harder? Was that what I was trying to do? I wasn't even sure what I had planned in my mind. I was never sure of what he had on his mind but then I wasn't even sure of what I had on my mind let alone anyone elses.

 **Damon's POV**

"Feel better now brother"

What was I supposed to say to that? Yes, no, maybe-what was he wanting to hear from me? I will say that just to make you shut up about it. As hard as it was to handle this no remembering phase the continuous pestering about it. I wasn't feeling better and nothing could make me feel better now. I didn't even know who I was let alone who these people were or where I was. Come and live my life for a small bit Stefan and see if you can handle it.

"NO"

I said in an angered tone. I was getting mad at him, his words, his actions and everything. I hit him again, hoping that hitting him would give me the power that I was missing over my life. I needed to be in control of my life or at least my own actions. I needed to remember for my sake. I needed to know before this thing would eat me alive if that was possible but I needed to get hold of my life before getting consumed into what my life had been and all.

I pushed him into the opposite direction, making him bang on the wall there. Let's hope he gets hurt badly. I thought. I was finding pleasure in this. What was wrong with me or was I like this? Who knows? Well I don't but he does.

"Stop it"

He says as he hits the wall.

"Or what huh?"

I said in an angered tone. There was nothing he could have done to stop me. I was stronger than him and with anger boiling inside me my strength had been increased. I didn't know why my brother was weak we both were vampires so what was it that made my brother weaker. Questions would keep boiling inside my mind but nothing could make me come at peace with them. No matter how much I wanted to get answers for them, but it seemed like I was only being fed lies. Lies that sounded like there were truth in them but I wasn't sure what to believe and what not to. All of it sounded like a pile of crap.

"Just stop it, Damon. This isn't who you are and for one you're not that violent."

"But this feels so good, Stef."

Why would I tell him that I feel more in control of my life when I was hitting him? I couldn't let him know that no matter what.

"You need to stop it, Damon. It's not you-it's not what you are brother."

"Now you're gonna tell me what I am and what I am not. Huh brother?"

"You need to trust me."

"Trust you. You?"

"Yes trust me that's not hard to comprehend. Is it now?"

"I wouldn't trust you. For all I know you could be spinning a spool of lies right?"

"Wrong. You need to trust me because I know who you are."

"Oh Really?"

"Yes"

"So tell me who I am"

I say as I hit him again,

"First brother, stop hitting me because that's not who you are. You need to stop."

"I need to stop huh? You need to quit saying that or else."

I hit him hard knocking him against the wall again. Why was that wall being so friendly to me as to hit my brother over and over again? Every time I hit my brother that helpful wall would be there to make sure that my brother hit it. I made my way and put my hand in his chest.

"Elena"

He called out in a muffled voice.

 **Please Review. I would really like to know what you think of this story. This is my first Fanfcition ever so I can't help but be proud of it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am writing it or even more.**


End file.
